Kink Stuff
by Edjen
Summary: Some one shots from kinkmeme over at lifejournal. Derek/Stiles fluff, love, funny,
1. For you I would

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I would I'll make a porno out of it. **

**I am going to post some Short Fics here that I've written for prompts over at teenwolfkink on lifejournal. **

**No beta so all the mistakes are mine – sorry about that!**

_**For you I would**_

_**Prompt: **_

_**Stiles always goes to Derek if he's upset or scared.**_

First: Upset

"What do you want?" Derek crossed his arms over his breast and stared Stiles down.

"I just… needed to be away from there." Stiles told him.

"What happened?" Derek furrowed his brow.

"He forgot. It is her birthday and he forgot!" Stiles whispered

"Oh Stiles…!" he grabbed the young boy and closed the space between them. "I think your father did not forget her birthday. Maybe he has another way to…!"

"No, he invited Scott's mom for dinner. We always eat together at her birthday going to her favourite restaurant eating what she liked…and now he goes with Melissa to "Le Chef" and he hasn't thought about it once…" Stiles sobbed into Derek's chest and he let him.

"What do you think about you and me going to her grave, bringing her flowers and then we eat at her favourite restaurant…just the two of us…"

"You would do that? With me?" Stiles asked awed.

"Yes…for you I would!"

.

.

.

.

"Okay Stiles you sure that was you Moms favourite restaurant?" Derek looked around and grimaced at the laughing kids in the ball play.

"Yeah she loved Mc Donalds very much!" Stiles said and gave him the toy out of his Kids Menue.

"I hate you so much!" Derek told him but took the toy anyway.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Second: Scared

It was raining and storming outside and Stile's jeep slipped a few times under the aqua planning. Stiles knew it was dangerous to be outside right now.

Derek heard the car long before he sees it and he knew it must be pretty important when Stiles was out at this unholy hour in a damn rainstorm.

When the car came to an halt and Stiles climbed out of the jeep and run to the burned house, Derek opened the door and took the boy in.

"What the hell Stiles?" Derek asked. "You could…!"

"Are there other supernatural creatures…others than werewolves?" Stiles asked out of breath.

"What?"

"Are there other…."!

"I understand what you said but what the hell. You came here to ask me that?"

"NO…I came because I think there is a monster in my bedroom…under my bed. A hairy monster!"

"A hairy monster?" Derek asked perplexed.

"Yeah…when I heard a noise I looked under my bed and there it was…."

Derek rolled his eyes but he told Stiles he could stay till the rainstorm is over and then they both would go and look under Stiles bed.

"You would do that for me?" Stiles asked.

"For you I would!" Derek told him.

.

.

.

"A hairy monster. Really Stiles?" Derek stared hard at him.

"Hey there was thunder and lightning and with that it looked scarier than it is…" Stiles bit his lip when Derek threw a little mouse out of the window.

I hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome!


	2. Puppy Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

No beta – all my mistakes.

_**Puppy love**_

Prompt:

Stiles gets a puppy, Stiles loves the puppy, Derek does not love the puppy.

Established or not, either way.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Scott's fault. Derek thought. All Scott's fault.

When he mentioned to Stiles there was a little puppy at the vets office, that needed a home, Stile's eyes lighted up and he was over the moon when he saw it the first time.

They bonded immediately and then the problems started.

That puppy hated Derek. Always barking at him and snarling when he gets too close to Stiles for his likening.

"He hates me!" Derek complained to Stiles once.

"No he does not hate you. He just needs to know you better…!" Stiles answered him and then he went back to playing with the puppy.

The damn dog was everywhere. In Stiles room when Derek climbed through the window.

At his house when Stiles comes over with Scott. Even in Stiles car waiting for him to finish school.

Derek wants to strangle the pup when he accidentally stood to close to Stiles and he decided to shred his pants.

Stiles told him sorry and that he needs to understand the little one….bla bla bla…oh no he knows exactly what is going on. The dog wants to steal Stiles love from him…

Derek is certain about that so one evening when Stiles wasn't home and he knew the puppy was home alone in Stiles room he climbed through the window and fixed him with a glare.

"You and me we gonna have a talk!" he said and shifted into wolf form.

The pup was frightened when he shifted back and Derek grinned.

Next time he was over the pup rushed out of the room and Derek had Stiles all by himself.

It was good to be the alpha!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Reviews would be awesome! **


	3. Overreacting

**Another great prompt and I do hope I nailed it.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**No Beta! All Mistakes are mine!**

_**Prompt: **_

_**Stiles thinks that Derek has a crush on him and is freaking out while trying to figure out a way to let him down easy without getting his throat torn out. But he does it once, like ripping off a band-aid, and then informing Derek that he doesn't like him like that gets easier every time. The more he says it though, the more he begins to think that maybe he does like Derek. Meanwhile, Derek doesn't have a crush on Stiles and never had. But Stiles is putting ideas in his head.**_

**Overreacting**

"Scott! He was sniffing me again…. I swear to god either he wants to snogg me or he wants to rip my throat out!" Stiles panicked.

"You are overreacting again!" Scott told him. "Last week you thought he wanted to kiss you and the only thing he did was reaching for something behind you!"

"Dude!" Stiles cried out loud. "He totally went for the kiss and then you came in – I still have to thank you for that – and he took that thing from the counter and ….!"

"Hushhh…!" Scott silenced him. "Stiles! You. Are. Overreacting!" Scott said again.

"Overreacting? I am not! Two days ago he climbed through my window just when I was getting out of the bathroom only in my towel…"

"Bad luck!" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Yesterday he went through my dresser with all my underwear…!" Stiles tried again.

"You told him where you normally hide something your father doesn't need to see…he needed those researches you did for him and you were out with your dad. What should he do?" Scott shook his head.

"I think Derek likes me… like really like me…. Oh god he will kill be because I don't like him that way. They will never find my body and I'll die a virgin….!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air.

"Dude! Chill….maybe you should talk to Derek about it…!" Scott suggested.

"I am firing you as my best friend. Do you wish me death? Do I annoy you that much?" Stiles said.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted but the man in question just marched to his jeep and drove home.

.

.

.

.

.

"_You can do that Stiles! You can totally do that! He wont kill you for telling him no!" Stiles sat in his jeep and talked himself into letting down Derek easily. _

The man in question stood on the roof of his house and frowned over the rant Stiles was giving himself. He had no clue what the teen was up to now.

When Stiles entered the house to seek Derek out he was pushed against the wall by said guy.

"What the hell Stilinksy? What are you talking about half an hour in your jeep outside my home?"

"Oh my god…you totally wants to bang me against a wall!" Stiles cried out in panic.

"What?" stunned Derek let go of Stiles.

"Derek I am very honoured that you like me the way you like me but I don't like you the way you like me. I don't want to be banged against a wall….!" Stiles told him and made a run for his jeep.

Confused Derek mulled over what Stiles just said to him but when he realized what exactly Stiles told him the young man was gone.

"The hell….?" Derek let it go this time.

That night Stiles did not get any sleep. His window was closed and nailed just to make sure Derek would not kill him in his sleep if he made the mistake of falling asleep.

He texted Scott to do some patrol around his house…just in case…

"_Pushing me against the wall with his big hands…I bet he wanted to lift me and threw me on his bed to have his wicked way with me…letting his big hands wander over my body…pressing me down with his steel hard body …mhmmm I bet __I could map out every muscle of his body and …oh my god I am thinking about Derek's body…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

"Two days and nothing…nada…zero…!" Stiles said.

"See…I was right!" Scott answered him. "So will you come to training with me this evening?" Scott asked.

"At Derek's?" Stiles asked afraid.

"Yeah of course at Derek's!" Scott rolled his eyes.

"Will you protect me if….!"

"He won't do anything and IF I will protect you!" Scott laughed.

So Stiles drove Scott to Derek and they had their training session. Every now and then Derek would look at Stiles and Stiles would slightly panic and look in another direction but he can totally feel Derek's stare.

Scott goes for a run in the woods…Derek's orders and now Stiles was alone with Derek.

Derek sat next to him. Taking a deep breath and sniffing at Stiles.

"What the hell Dude?" Stiles shouted. "Stop with that crap."

"What crap?" Derek asked.

"The sniffing. You are totally sniffing me out. Do I smell attractive to you? I will change my deo if I do. I totally will…just tell me!"

"No you don't have to do that your deo is fine by me but Stiles…I wanted to tell you…" Derek started

"Oh my god. I already told you I am not interested. Gheeez get the hint… I don't like you THAT way. I…I like…g.. girls…I …I like Lydia…just stop the sniffing…!"

Stiles stood and marched over to his jeep. He would wait in there for Scott.

Derek looked a little perplexed, narrowed his eyes at the young teen and decided it was not worth it…

_Freaking werewolf. Always with the sniffing and the banging into things and he could swear Derek wanted to kiss him that one evening in the kitchen. Stiles replayed the scene in his head most of the time. Tried to find out if Scott was right or if he was from every possible angle he could image. It was always ending the same. Derek kissing him with his full lips and staring him down with those beautiful green eyes and…oh my god stop…did he really find Derek's eyes beautiful? Mulling over he had never seen green eyes like that before. So yeah they are beautiful… so what? He likes the eyes of a dude…but that does not make him gay…._

Some days later Stiles was back at Derek's again. Pack bonding Derek called it. Stile's was sure he only wants to bond with him… so he had to make sure not to be alone with Derek.

At first he clings to Scott, but when Allison showed up he went over to Jackson. The jock was a little surprised but then Derek ordered Jackson to get some food and Stiles needed another helper. So he went over to Lydia just to be reminded that the girl had no clue, who he was.

"Oh hey Biles!" she said.

"My name is Stiles!"

"Yeah I know Biles." Lydia went to read a book and Stiles stood alone in the kitchen again.

"So you like a girl that does not even know your name?" Derek asked him.

"So what?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. I am just curios. You would rather be with someone who doesn't know your name than with someone who maybe likes you for being you?" Derek said.

Stiles blushed. "I have to go….!" He went to get to the door but was stopped by Derek who put his hands on the cupboard above him, taking something from it but leaning straight into Stiles.

"Dude! When you kiss me I am going to scream!" Stiles stammered.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You kissing me… that is the second time you tried it…!" Stiles said.

"Woah…wait. What? I have never tried….!" Derek started but was interrupted by Stiles.

"Yes…yes you tried. Last week. You leaned into me and when Scott showed up you took something from behind me!"

"Are you serious?" Derek asked.

"Y..yeah?"

Derek made two steps back and shook his head. "Stiles…since last week I wanted to tell you that….!"

"Dude! No!" Stiles screamed in panic and took some steps back to bring more space between him and Derek.

When the others rushed into the kitchen to see if everything is alright Stiles grabbed Lydia and kissed her…on the lips. The young woman was perplexed and kissed back. Stiles thought whenever he would kiss Lydia Martin there would be stars and fireworks and butterflies in his stomach but there was nothing…nada…none…not even a moth in his stomach so he let go of Lydia and walked out of the house.

Derek's eyes flashed blue and he was royalty pissed. Why? He doesn't even know…

"You…all of you...out!" he roared at the teens. They scrambled out of the house and were gone.

Derek grabbed the counter and sunk his sharp nails into it.

.

.

.

"Maybe I shouldn't interrupt you every time!"

Derek whirled around and sees Stiles leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" he snarled.

"You wanted to tell me something…and every time I interrupted you. So here I am…tell me!" Stiles said.

Derek's eyes flashed red for a moment but turned green again.

"Stiles! It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable. I did not realized that you thought I wanted to…ahem…kiss ? you….!" Derek started.

"I was only sniffing because you must have stepped into dog shit sometimes last week and every time I wanted to tell you, you freaked and run away. "

Stiles blushed. "Oh my god! I…I..I…sorry …!"

Derek nodded and mentioned to Stiles to lift his feet. Stiles did and Derek took hold of his shoe. "Now the other!" he whispered huskily.

Derek threw both shoes out of the porch and took a deep breath. "All better now!"

"You never wanted to kiss me?" Stiles closed his eyes blushing.

"Not till you've mentioned it!" Derek told him.

"And you never thought I smell attractive?" Stiles blushed some more.

"I like the deo of yours but your natural scent is delicious too!" Derek said.

"And you've never wanted to bang me against the wall!" Stiles peeked through his eyelashes at Derek. That situation was mortifying.

"Till you told me to stop that, it was never my intention to do that to you…"Derek whispered.

"I am so …wait…what?" Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek.

"You've put all those nice ideas in my head. I can't get them out and I am willing to try these out…if you…"

Stiles leaned up and kissed Derek. Derek grabbed Stiles jaw and kissed him back and there it was…the firework, the stars that appeared behind his eyelids and the butterflies in his stomach and his knees went weak.

Stiles is very sure that is how kissing Lydia Martin was supposed to be but now it is Derek who gives him those feelings and Stiles is very much okay with it cause have you seen Derek Hale? The guy is smoking hot!

**What do you think? Should I give up on doing prompts or should I continue?**

**Reviews make the world go around!**


	4. Striptease

**I don't own Teen Wolf. **

**No Beta! All mistakes are mine! **

Prompt: .?thread=976661#t976661

"**Take off your coat, real slow."  
><strong>  
><strong>(Or, how Derek Hale uses Joe Cocker to coach Stiles through a strip tease.)<strong>

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Striptease**_

When Stiles walked into his room he saw Derek sitting on his bed listening to his I Pod. His eyes landed on Stiles and a slow smile spread his lips.

Stiles gulped. Just yesterday he uploaded some sex-strip-songs to his I Pod and he was pretty sure Derek listened to one of the songs.

"Close the door Stiles!" Derek ordered.

Stiles did and turned around to see Derek docking his I Pod and hit the play button.

"I want you to strip for me!" Derek told me. Stiles nodded.

_**Baby take off your coat real slow **_

Stiles opened his shirt and wiggled slowly out of it.

_**and take off your shoes **_

he bent down to take off his shoes but was stopped by Derek's hands.

_**I'll take your shoes **_

Derek took his shoes off.

_**Baby take off your dress **_

_**yes yes yes **_

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of his pants he pushed them slowly down.

_**You can leave your hat on  
>You can leave your hat on<br>You can leave your hat on **_

Derek licked his lips and crooked his fingers in Stiles direction.

_**Go on over there **_

and told him to go to the window.

_**turn on the light **_

Stiles reached for the lights at his bedstand.

_**no all the lights **_

Derek flickered the lights on

_**Come over here  
>stand on that chair <strong>_

Stiles grabbed the chair and swung one leg over it.

_**that's right **_

_**Raise your arms up to the air  
>now shake 'em <strong>_

he got down on his knees and slowly and playfully started to stand up again.

Shaking his ass he looked over his shoulder into Derek's direction.

_**You give me a reason to live  
>You give me a reason to live<br>You give me a reason to live  
>You give me a reason to live<br>Sweet darling **_

_**You can leave your hat on  
>You can leave your hat on<br>Baby  
>you can leave your hat on<br>you can leave your hat on  
>you can leave your hat on<br>you can leave your hat on **_

Derek's eyes roamed over Stiles body. And when Stiles danced into Derek's space he slowly traced his fingers over Stiles hips. Letting his fingers wander under Derek's shirt Stiles pulled it over Derek's head.

_**Suspicious minds a talkin'  
>try'n' to tear us apart they don't believe<br>in this love of mine **_

Stiles pushed Derek back onto the bed and crawled slowly over his body. Licking over his throat down to his perfect six pack.

_**they don't know I love you  
>they don't know what love is<br>they don't know what love is  
>they don't know what love is<br>I know what love is  
><strong>_

Stiles opened Derek's pant button and slipped his hand inside. Grabbing the hard member he heard Derek suck in a breath and sees his eyes roll back into his head.

_**Sweet darling  
>You can leave your hat on<br>You can leave your hat on  
>Feeling<br>You can leave your hat on **_

Stiles got on his knees and pushed down Derek's pants and boxers

_**Baby take off your coat real slow  
>and take off your shoes <strong>_

_**I'll take your shoes  
>Baby take off your dress<br>yes yes yes **_

He took Derek's shoes and threw them behind him. Peeling his socks and his pants from his ankles he licked the inside of Derek's tights.

"Oh Baby!" Derek moaned.

_**You can leave your hat on  
>You can leave your hat on<br>You can leave your hat on **_

Stiles licked his lips and put his mouth over Derek's already leaking cock. He licked from the base to the tip and swirled his tongue around the slit. His mouth adjusted to the hard member and he slowly took it all in.

_**Go on over there  
>turn on the light<br>no all the lights  
>Come over here<br>stand on that chair  
>that's right<br>Raise your arms up to the air  
>now shake 'em <strong>_

He moaned around Derek's cock and bobbed his head up and down. Derek grabbed Stiles neck and held him in place. He started to lift his hips and fucked Stiles mouth.

"Take it baby…suck me hard!" he begged.

_**You give me a reason to live  
>You give me a reason to live<br>You give me a reason to live  
>You give me a reason to live<br>Sweet darling **_

Stiles let Derek fuck his mouth, moaning and sucking and swirl his tongue around it until he feels Derek tense.

_**You can leave your hat on  
>You can leave your hat on<br>Baby  
>you can leave your hat on<br>you can leave your hat on  
>you can leave your hat on<br>you can leave your hat on **_

"Stiles!" Derek whined and he let out a low howl when he shoot his load down Stiles throat.

_**Suspicious minds a talkin'  
>try'n' to tear us apart they don't believe<br>in this love of mine  
>they don't know I love you<br>they don't know what love is  
>they don't know what love is<br>they don't know what love is  
>I know what love is<br>Sweet darling **_

_**You can leave your hat on  
>You can leave your hat on<br>Feeling  
>You can leave your hat on<br>You can leave your hat on**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
><strong>_

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	5. Crazy Love

**I don't own Teen Wolf, neither do I own this wonderful song called Crazy Love – all rights belong to the great Van Morrison. **

**This is not a prompt for kink meme but I had to write it. It got stuck in my head this morning. **

_**Crazy Love**_

They sat around the fire. Pack bonding, Derek called it.

For outsiders they were just friends who enjoyed a summer evening at the beach with bonfire and songs.

Derek was sitting next to Stiles who laid his head on his shoulder. "Sing something…" Stiles whispered.

Derek smiled and grabbed his guitar. "What do you wanna hear?" he asked.

"Can you do Van Morrisson?" Allison asked him.

Derek nodded "Crazy Love?" and started to sing

.

.

_**I can hear his heart beat from a thousand miles  
>And the heaven opens everytime he smiles<br>And when I come to him that's where I belong  
>Yet I run into him like a river's song<strong>_

_**He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
>he give me love, love, love, love, crazy love<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

Derek smiled at Stiles. "Love you" he mouthed.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He got a fine sense of humour when I'm feeling low down  
>And when I come to him when the sun goes down<br>take away my trouble, take away my grief  
>Take away my heartache in the night like a thief<strong>_

_**He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
>he give me love, love, love, love, crazy love<strong>_

_**and I need him in the daytime  
>and I need him in the night<br>and I want to throw my arms around him  
>Kiss and hug him kiss and hug him tight<strong>_

_**And when I'm returning from so far away  
>He gives me some sweet lovin' brightens up my day<br>Yet it makes me righteous, yes it makes me whole  
>Yet it makes me mellow down into my soul<strong>_

_**He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
>he give me love, love, love, love, crazy love<strong>_

"I love you too!" Stiles whispered into his ear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I love this song since Jensen Ackles sang it. I have so much different versions of this song on my I Pod.**

**This song was written for a girl so I needed to change it a little bit – I am so sorry Van Morrison! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reviews would be awesome! **_


End file.
